


Прекрати или смирись

by Christoph, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Целых две недели Крис и Себастьян вынуждены спать в одной кровати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прекрати или смирись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draw a Line or Be With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520063) by [Abijam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abijam/pseuds/Abijam). 



Крис открыл дверь номера ключ-картой, небрежно бросил на пол свою сумку и вздохнул. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Себастьян, протискиваясь мимо Криса внутрь. Они соприкоснулись плечами, и Крис легко покачнулся, снова находя баланс. Стэн уже распаковал сумку и начал выгребать своё барахло. Одежда, книги, туалетные принадлежности... Крис подошёл к кровати, возле которой стоял Себастьян, и снова вздохнул. 

— Два взрослых мужика на одной крошечной двуспальной кровати на целых две недели? Да без проблем. Всё отлично. 

Себастьян коротко взглянул на него. 

— До этого ты не возражал. Это было что-то вроде «ура, я смогу сфоткать, как Себастьян Стэн капает слюной на подушку».

Его тон был определённо издевательским, но в то же время в нём слышалась улыбка, и Крис подавил очередной вздох. 

— В те времена я думал, что кровать будет побольше, чем эта. 

Серьёзно, Крис и Себастьян оба были большими. Может, Крис даже больше, поскольку ему пришлось стать настолько огромным, насколько это возможно, для роли Стива Роджерса. Себастьян был, скорее, подтянутым, его тело выглядело стройным и пропорциональным, с правильным количеством мышц, так что он, может, и не был таким же большим, но достаточно крупным, чтобы занимать довольно много места на кровати. Крис задумался, выживет ли эта кровать под ними двумя. 

— Они сказали, что получить номер с охраной для каждого из нас было затруднительно, и это лучшее, что нам могут предложить, — сказал Себастьян, доставая зубную щётку. — И это всего на две недели.

Крис скрестил руки на груди. 

— Ты когда-нибудь делил кровать с парнем моих размеров целых две недели? 

Себастьян даже не взглянул на него и направился в сторону ванной. 

— Сейчас ты вторгаешься в моё личное пространство. Я вправе обозначить границы. 

Не то чтобы Крис не хотел делить пространство со своим коллегой, но было бы неплохо, будь это пространство попросторнее. Например, достаточное, чтобы они могли свободно передвигаться. Номер был студией, довольно чистой, с маленькой кухней и маленькой ванной, маленьким столом, маленьким окном, маленьким всем. Кровать занимала половину всей площади, так что мебели было немного. Крису не доводилось жить в настолько крошечных комнатах со времён старшей школы.  
Ладно, всего две недели. Крис вздохнул, и Себастьян окликнул его. 

— Крис, у тебя есть зубная паста?

— Да, — сказал Крис и порылся в сумке, — вообще-то, нет. Надо купить. 

— Я куплю на обратном пути. Думаю, мои съёмки сегодня будут короче твоих. 

Крис отнёс свои туалетные принадлежности в ванную. Господи, она была крошечной. Им буквально пришлось прижиматься друг к другу, пока они расставляли всё в шкафчике. Себастьян споткнулся и проворчал:

— Убью за право ходить в душ первым.

На что Крис ответил, что им стоит сыграть в «камень, ножницы, бумага».

*

Часть фильма, которую планировалось снять за эти две недели, не была особо сложной. Несколько совместных стен и парочка сольных сцен Криса. Так что Крис заканчивал позже и около восьми вечера приходил в свой номер. В их номер.  
Первая ночь не была особо комфортной, сказал бы он, но и не была ужасной. Когда он пришёл, Себастьян уже спал, свернувшись на краю кровати так, словно хотел оставить для Криса как можно больше места. Крис принял душ, почистил зубы пастой, которую наверняка купил по пути Стэн, и забрался в кровать. 

Разумеется, ему было тесно. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы не касаться Себастьяна, но это было практически невозможно. Впрочем, Себастьян спал крепко, даже дыхания не было слышно, и совершенно не двигался. Так что Крис несколько минут привыкал к новым условиям и скоро провалился в глубокий сон, как и его сосед по кровати.

*

— Хэй, просыпайся. 

 

Крис открыл глаза. Лицо Себастьяна было в дюйме от него, голубые глаза моргнули. 

— Почти семь, — сказал он и направился в ванную. Пока Себастьян, умытый и одетый, рассматривал себя в зеркале, Крис поднялся. Солнечный свет заливал номер сквозь крошечные окна. Крис потёр лицо ладонями. 

— Уф. Я так устал. 

— Извини. Я тебя пинал? — улыбнулся Себастьян. 

— Не думаю. Просто устал ото всех трюков, которые пришлось вчера выполнять. 

— И, возможно, ото сна с парнем в одной кровати. 

— Может быть. Ты храпел, — шутливо сказал Крис, и Себастьян фыркнул. 

Было странным видеть Себастьяна утром, когда он только поднялся. Кровать не была особо удобной, но Крис не просыпался ночью ни разу. Может, потому что он слишком устал, чтобы просыпаться от чего бы то ни было, а может, потому что с Себастьяном было просто отлично делить кровать.  
И это звучало странно. 

— Ладно, я ухожу. Увидимся на съёмках, — сказал Себастьян, обуваясь. Крис, всё ещё сидевший на кровати, спросил, зевая: 

— Во сколько ты встал? Ты кажешься выспавшимся. 

— Около пяти? Спасибо, что у меня уже есть опыт пребывания в одной кровати с парнем твоих размеров. 

— Серьёзно? — спросил Крис, и Себастьян рассмеялся, а потом ответил с ухмылкой:

— Нет, Крис. Ты у меня первый.

*

Несколько дней прошли без происшествий. Крис обнаружил, что привык возвращаться в маленький номер и устраиваться в постели рядом с Себастьяном. Ему всё ещё было неловко и смущающе открывать утром глаза и видеть лицо спящего Себастьяна в паре дюймов от своего, или слышать, как тот принимает душ в ванной. Себастьяну, казалось, вообще не было до этого дела, и Крис вёл себя так же. По крайней мере, пытался.  
Крис наслаждался перерывом, когда Себастьян вернулся на площадку. Крис посмотрел на него и прищурился. 

— Это моя рубашка?

Себастьян опустился в кресло рядом с ним и кивнул с извиняющейся улыбкой. 

— Все мои рубашки в стирке. Извини, мне стоило написать тебе и спросить разрешения, но я спешил. 

Рубашка была немного велика ему, так что он закатал рукава. Светло-голубая, почти белая, этот цвет по-настоящему шёл Себастьяну. Подходил к его глазам. Крис посмотрел на него пару минут и наклонил голову. 

— Ты рылся в моей сумке. 

— Я. Очень. Виноват. Я угощу тебя кофе? 

Крис уткнулся в сценарий. 

— Ага, мне всё равно. 

Когда Себастьян собрался сказать что-то, Руссо позвал Криса, он поднялся и ушёл, даже не взглянув на Себастьяна. 

*

Когда Крис проснулся следующим утром, Себастьяна не было в номере. Крис не видел, как он пришёл вечером, он заснул рано, но был совершенно уверен, что Себастьян спал рядом. Когда он принял душ и начал переодеваться к завтраку, вернулся Себастьян. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел Криса, застёгивающего рубашку. 

— Хм, привет. 

— Привет, — отозвался Крис. Когда он сел на кровать и нагнулся зашнуровать туфли, ему вручили коробку. 

— Это что? 

— Это тебе, — сказал Себастьян, когда Крис взял коробку. Крис поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, Себастьян пробормотал что-то вроде «увидимся позже» и ретировался. Крис открыл коробку. В ней была новая рубашка.  
Он снял свою и примерил новую. Она безупречно подошла. Крис застонал, почувствовав себя совершеннейшим мудаком. 

Они увиделись несколько часов спустя, и Крис подошёл к одетому в костюм Зимнего Солдата Себастьяну. Когда Себастьян увидел Криса, его лицо из серьёзного стало нервным. Крис почувствовал себя довольно хреново. 

— Прости, что я был таким придурком, — сказал он, коротко вздохнув. — Я не слишком привык к тому, что кто-то вторгается в моё личное пространство и... Полагаю, я стал несколько щепетильным. 

Плечи Себастьяна чуть опустились, но он всё ещё выглядел напряжённым. 

— Это моя вина. Стоило сначала спросить. 

— Всё в порядке. Это всего лишь рубашка, ты можешь носить всё, что захочешь, из моих вещей. Если ты не против выглядеть так, словно стянул шмотки у папочки или вроде того. Это заставило Себастьяна нахмуриться и рассмеяться одновременно. 

— Серьёзно? Всё так плохо?

Крис дразняще улыбнулся. 

— Не то чтобы уж совсем, приятель. 

*

Всё снова было в порядке, словно ничего не случилось. Но Крис чувствовал, что Себастьян стал крайне осторожным. Не прикасался ни к чему, принадлежащему Крису, даже к чёртову гелю для волос, который был общим. Крис страдал от чувства вины, видя, как Себастьян сжимается на краю кровати по ночам, словно хочет превратиться в крошечный шарик. 

Нет, он знал, что Себастьян чувствительный и заботливый парень, но не настолько же, размышлял Крис, лёжа в темноте. Да, Крис облажался, когда Себастьян тронул его сумку, но тот и не делал этого постоянно и вообще был далеко не груб с ним. Крис даже не возражал, что его личное пространство нарушили, он просто утрировал, потому что не привык делить так мало места с кем-то ещё. А теперь Себастьян даже не может лечь ровно из-за него. Так что ему стоит доказать, что он ничего не имеет против всего происходящего. Что ему сделать, чтобы Себастьян поверил? 

Пару минут Крис делал вид, что спит, дышал ровно и всё такое. А потом повернулся к Себастьяну и, словно действуя на инстинктах, медленно обнял его рукой за талию. Себастьян вздрогнул, и у него сбилось дыхание. Крис проигнорировал это и притянул его ближе. Их тела соприкоснулись. Прижав Себастьяна спиной к своей груди, Крис почувствовал, что его сердце забилось чуть быстрее. Мышцы Себастьяна застыли под его руками, тело было таким неподатливым, что Крис подумал, что, пожалуй, это было плохой идеей. Может, Себастьяну это вовсе не нравится, может, он вообще ненавидит, когда его обнимают мужики. 

Наконец, он почувствовал, как тело Себастьяна расслабляется, хоть и очень медленно. Он стал тёплым и податливым в его руках и вскоре задышал так, словно заснул. И осознание того, что Себастьян успокоился в его объятиях, стало сродни удару в голову, и сердце Криса по непонятным причинам забилось невероятно быстро. 

*

На следующий день казалось, что ничего не произошло, но Себастьян выглядел более расслабленным, чем раньше. Он даже взял пиджак Криса, чтобы передать ему, и это был прогресс. И в этот же день Себастьян получил травму на съёмках сцены драки. К счастью, ничего серьёзного, только небольшой ушиб на лопатке. 

Крис нахмурился, заметив синяк, когда Себастьян надевал футболку перед сном. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Ничего такого, даже не болит почти. 

— А выглядит болезненным. 

Себастьян ухмыльнулся и стянул футболку. Он уселся на край кровати и протянул Крису крем от ушибов. 

— Поможешь мне? — спросил он. Крис не смог не согласиться. 

Когда они легли в постель, Себастьян снова устроился на боку, но на этот раз лицом к Крису. Они делили комнату уже восемь дней, и за всё это время он впервые повернулся лицом к нему в кровати. Они лежали близко друг к другу настолько, что Крис чувствовал пахнущее мятой дыхание Себастьяна на своём лице. И он мог видеть, как глаза Себастьяна блестят в тусклом свете, проникающем в окно. 

— Я не могу лечь ровно. Спина болит, — прошептал Себастьян, хотя он и так никогда не лежал ровно рядом с ним.  
Крис кивнул и закрыл глаза. Он дождался, пока Себастьян заснёт, и медленно пошевелился, стараясь не разбудить его. Обвил его руками, не задев плечо, и притянул ближе к себе. Их носы почти соприкасались, и губы были в дюйме друг от друга. 

Это заставляло Криса нервничать и хотеть. 

Он сам не знал, чего хотел, но почувствовал, как во рту пересохло. Себастьян вроде не проснулся, его глаза по-прежнему были закрыты. Так что Крис тоже закрыл глаза и вскоре провалился в уютный сон. 

*

Прошло ещё несколько дней, и настал последний день съёмок в этой локации. Когда Крис вернулся в номер после позднего ужина, то обнаружил, что Себастьян уже упаковал свои вещи. 

— Мы же не уедем раньше завтрашнего полудня, — сказал Крис, и Себастьян оглянулся на него через плечо.

— Да, но у меня съёмки утром. Лучше собраться сейчас.

Крис пожал плечами. Расстегнув и скинув рубашку по дороге к ванной, Крис почувствовал взгляд Себастьяна, прикипевший к его спине, но обернувшись, увидел, что Себастьян уже забрался в кровать. Крис посмотрел, как он лежит, повернувшись спиной к ванной, снял джинсы и бельё и отправился в душ. Не закрывая дверь. 

Выйдя из ванной, он вытерся и натянул боксёры, не озаботившись другой одеждой. Выключив свет, Крис направился к кровати, и в тот же момент Себастьян, казавшийся спящим, сел, сверля Криса взглядом. 

— Ты, мать твою, ко мне подкатываешь, — прошипел он, выглядя злым и возбуждённым одновременно. 

Крис согласился. 

— Подкатываю. 

Крис тут же обнял Себастьяна за талию, а тот потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. 

Внезапно стало слишком жарко, и Крис жадно глотал воздух между поцелуями. Он лизал, кусал и посасывал губы Себастьяна, и тот стонал, скользя ладонями по его груди. Крис легко перевернулся, оказываясь сверху и потираясь о Себастьяна. Тот хныкнул. 

— Господи, Крис, — он томно посмотрел на него. 

Его губы были влажными и припухшими, и Крис едва не сошёл с ума от возбуждения. Он снова жёстко поцеловал Себастьяна, срывая с него одежду. Впивался ему в шею, и Себастьян хватал ртом воздух, вцепляясь в плечи Криса. Блять, это было горячо. Тело Себастьяна Стэна в его власти, приглашающее сделать всё, что только захочется. И у Себастьяна, казалось, был подобный опыт. 

— Ты сказал, я у тебя первый, — прошептал Крис, обхватывая ладонями задницу Себастьяна и медленно и сильно двигая бёдрами, словно собирался трахнуть его наголо прямо сейчас. Себастьян вздрогнул от наслаждения. 

— Я не врал. Я вроде как натурал, — фыркнул он. И приподнял бёдра, чтобы Крис нашёл нужный угол. — По крайней мере, я думал, что натурал. 

Крис склонился, разводя ягодицы Себастьяна, и облизал пальцы. Когда он толкнулся внутрь, Себастьян застонал и шумно вдохнул, лицо у него было таким отчаявшимся и милым, что Крис не выдержал и снова поцеловал его. 

У них не было ни смазки, ни презервативов. Так что Крис трахал его наголо, и Себастьян почти рыдал от оргазмов, кончив дважды. Крис выскользнул из него перед тем, как кончить, и, тяжело дыша, уткнулся в плечо совершенно затраханного Себастьяна. Поцеловал его влажные губы лениво и неторопливо, и Себастьян поцеловал его в ответ.

— Завтра я пойду в твоей рубашке, — пробормотал Себастьян, проваливаясь в сон, и Крис рассмеялся.


End file.
